Portable, battery powered electronic devices having a display for displaying information are well-known in the art. While some types of portable devices, for example, laptop computers and some calculators, have been designed with displays having various movable arrangements for obtaining a preferred viewing angle, the range of movement of the display has generally been limited to a range suitable for desktop or laptop use. Also, such devices with movable displays typically were designed for use while seated quietly, rather than while walking about, so the displays typically did not have a very rigorous design to prevent inadvertent repositioning of the display during use.
Other types of portable devices having a display for displaying messages and intended for use while moving about, e.g., selective call receivers, were read in a variety of positions, e.g., hand-held, set on a desktop, or worn clipped to one's clothing. They also were used during a variety of activities ranging from sleeping to playing handball. For this reason such devices were manufactured with a fixed display either on the front of the device for users who preferred to read the messages in hand-held or desktop positions, or on the top of the device for users who preferred to read the messages while leaving the device clipped to their clothing.
Movable displays such as the hinged, flat displays used on conventional laptop computers are not suitable for devices like selective call receivers, which must survive periods of highly active use without repositioning or damage. Still, there are many users who sometimes prefer the hand-held or desktop reading positions and at other times prefer to read the device while worn. For these users, neither a front-mounted display nor a top-mounted display is completely satisfactory all the time.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the conventional top-mounted and front-mounted displays, while retaining the advantages of each. Also, because a portable device is sometimes worn attached to one's clothing, the apparatus preferably will add little or no volume to the portable device. In addition, because of the possibility of highly active use while being worn, the apparatus must not be compromised or damaged by active use.